The Light to my Darkness
by Reina.AR
Summary: Clarke's had a shitty life and living with her boyfriend -ex-boyfriend- Finn wasn't any better. Clarke has a free day from work and she needs to use it to find an apartment within her low budget. She sees a flyer about someone looking for a roommate and to call the number and ask for Bellamy Blake. Will she find a place to live? Will her life change for the better? She sure hopes
1. TheSearch

**The Search**

Clarke walks down the dangerous streets of The Mountain, the hood she's called home for the past two years. Where she's lived with her boyfriend Finn... ex-boyfriend now because she broke up with him after finding him with another woman- not that it was the first time- it always goes down like this, she finds him fucking a random girl in their bed, she yells at him, he beats her up, she cries, he apologizes and says it will never happen again, she believes him and it repeats.

This time though, Clarke's had enough. Enough of cheating, enough of beating, enough of being treated like shit. She doesn't have any friends of her own who could let her stay the night at their place. The only people she knows are the junkies and drunk friends of Finn's and that is not an option so she opts for sleeping on the streets.

It's not the first time she has to. After her father's death, the streets where her home due to her broken mother who started using drugs, lost her job as a doctor because she stole pills from work, she started blaming Clarke for her husband's death from time to time and spent the nights with different men. Abby (her mother) stopped paying for her private school so Clarke had to enroll in a public one and get a job so that she could have food in her stomach.

As Clarke settles under a bridge, she makes plans for the next day, she gets payed tomorrow from one of her jobs so she'll go collect the check and search for an apartment she can afford.

She uses her bag of clothes as a pillow and holds her pocket knife in her hands like she used to do when she was a teenager in case someone came to bother her... she remembers having to use that knife a few times before... she pushes those horrible memories out of her head, pulls her sweater tight to her body and goes to sleep.

~

She woke up a few times during the night because she heard a few noises that put her in alert mode, but nothing really happened and she was glad for it.

She walks inside the coffee shop -Green's Café- where she's been working for a year now. It's located in the beautiful city of Arkadia, the atmosphere in here is nice and it always makes Clarke forget about her shitty life.

"Hey, Clarke!" Niylah greets her with a smile.

Niylah is the only true friend she has and they have fooled around a few times, but Clarke decided to stop doing it when the bruises on her body couldn't be hidden with make-up anymore. They have remained good friends, but Clarke wasn't going to abuse of that friendship and ask her if she could stay at her place while she got to her feet. She knew Niylah wouldn't hesitate to say yes, but she doesn't want to explain the reason for asking.

"Hey, Niylah." She returns the smile. "Busy morning?"

Niylah sighs. "It's Friday so it's very busy."

"I won't keep you long then, I just came for my paycheck."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Green came by earlier and left them in the office."

"Okay, thanks." Clarke walks to the back of the cafe and into the employees office. As expected Mr. Green is nowhere in sight, to be honest she's only seen him five times during the year she's been working here and from those few times she can tell he's a nice guy, very friendly and cares about his employees.

The first time she saw him he introduced himself as Monty Green the owner of the cafe and asked her her name and when she told him he said, "It's nice to meet you Clarke. I'm glad you are working here if you need anything don't hesitate to let me know." He smiled, greeted the others and left.

She grabs her check and goes back to the front. "See you tomorrow, Niylah." She hugs her friend.

"Take care, beautiful." Her friend tells her.

Before going out the door, a flyer caughts her eye on the board that's on the right wall of the entrance. It says that someone is looking for a roommate and that the rent is cheap, it has a number and says to ask for Bellamy Blake. She takes the paper with her and dials the number, but it goes to voicemail.

She spends all day looking for apartments and calling people who have left flyers saying they're looking for a roommate, but couldn't find anything within her price range which isn't much. It's late in the afternoon and the sun is starting to go down so she decides to give Bellamy Blake a call for the tenth time, but again it goes straight to voicemail.

She stares at the address on the flyer debating whether to go or not... she has nothing to lose so she makes her way to the apartments. When she gets there it's dark, but she can see that there are three buildings of glass, big and beautiful in a nice place of the city so she doesn't know what that man Bellmay thinks cheap means, but since she has no other place to go she thought she'd give it a shot and hope that she could afford it.

She goes into the building in the middle and takes the elevator to the tenth floor, when she gets out she looks for the number 101. She knocks on the door and is glad she grabbed her most decent clothes before leaving Finn.

When no one opens the door she sits on the floor to wait for the man to show up. It's either waiting or going out to find a place on the streets to sleep and she doesn't want to do that yet.

~

Bellamy's had a rough day dealing with his people, reminding them what to do and what _not_ to do, he had glanced at Murphy as he said that last part. He rubs his temple with his thumb and forefinger as he gets off the elevator and turns right for his apartment.

He stops when he sees a small figure laying on his doorstep, he walks closer and furrows his brow as he stares at the sleeping woman. She looks in her early twenties, blonde hair, creamy skin, long lashes and thin, she is so thin as if she hasn't been eating well. She was resting her head on a bag, that didn't look comfortable.

He kneels down and whispers, "Hey." But she doesn't stir.

He places his hand on her shoulder and gently shakes her, "Hey."

Her eyes dart open and in a blink of an eye she has him pinned down on the floor, straddling his waist and with a knife at his throat. He tenses and meets her eyes, blue like the deep blue sea, she is young and beautiful but those eyes... those eyes are of a person who has lived many things and even though she is trying to be intimidating he can still see some kind of fear in her eyes.

He slowly raises his hands so she can see them and says, "I'm not going to hurt you."

She glances at his hands then back at him, but doesn't say anything. She doesn't trust him.

"Can you please take the knife away from my neck?" He asks her softly.

"What do you want from me?" Her voice is a whisper.

"I just want to get to my apartment." He points to his door.

She furrows her brows, then her eyes open wide and she quickly gets off him. "Oh my God!" She exclaims. "Oh, crap!" She runs her fingers through her hair and looks at him. "I-I am so sorry-Oh my God. I'm sorry."

He stands up and watch her pace and keep on rambling.

"I-I must have fallen asleep while I was waiting for you to show up and-" she stops pacing. "Shit! Now you will definitely not let me rent the other room and I spent the whole day looking for something but nothing came up. Ugh! I'm so stupid. I am so sorry, please-"

Bellamy carefully stands in front of her because she still has the knife in her left hand. "Hey, it's okay." He tells her. "Breath."

She looks up at him and she takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry." She says.

He doesn't know why but he chuckles. "It's okay, really."  
She puts the pocket knife away and he asks her. "So you were waiting for me?"

She nods once. "I saw your flyer that you're looking for a roommate." She grabs her bag from the floor ready to leave.

"Come in." He says surprising her.

"Y-you want me to come in after I attacked you?"

He chuckles again. "Only if you promise not to stab me in the back."

Her eyes widen. "No, I would never." She says alarmed.

He smirks, "I was teasing you, Princess." And opens the door.

~

Clarke acted out of instinct. She was surprised the guy invited her in after what she did. He is tall, has bronze skin, black curly hair, sharp jawline, brown eyes and freckles adorn his chiseled face. He is good looking to say the least and young, she thought he'd be older, but he looks like he's in his twenty-four or twenty-five.

Clarke follows him inside the apartment and her mouth almost drops to the floor. It is big, she can only see the living room and kitchen but that is enough to tell her that she can't afford to live here. She knew it was a long shot and now she feels stupid and embarrassed as she turns around and finds the man Bellamy staring at her.

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble and for wasting your time, but I think I should go." She gives him a small smile and walks towards the door.

Stupid. Stupid. She was so stupid for coming here.

"Wait." His voice is rough but soft at the same time.  
She turns and locks eyes with him. "Don't you like it?" He asks her.

She swallows. "No, I love it. It's beautiful, but I can't afford it."

He keeps his eyes locked on hers. "How much do you have?"

She's embarrassed to say how little she has, but his eyes are so hypnotizing. "I only have five-hudred today from my paycheck."

He smiles at her, a genuine smile that makes her heart skip a beat. "I know this looks expensive, but it's really cheap."

She raises her eyebrow at him, like saying _What does cheap mean to you?_

He chuckles as if he understood. "Really, the rent is only eight-hundred and fifty which surprised me at first too because this place is huge. You can pay four-hundred and I could pay four-hundred and fifty, how does that sound?"

Clarke stares at him baffled. "You're kidding, right?" This place could not be eight-hundred and fifty.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack." He tells her.

She bites her lip, if she only has to pay four-hundred then she can afford it. "Okay." She hears herself say.

Bellamy grins, "Okay then, it's settled." He walks up to her and extends his hand she takes it and her hand is so small compared to his. "We're roommates now." He winks at her.

_Oh, boy! What did I get myself into._ She thought to herself.


	2. Stubborn

He shows her the apartment which has three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a laundry, the big kitchen, a chimney in the spacious living room and at last the huge balcony with an amazing view of the city.

She stares in amazement at the lights from the buildings illuminating the city of Arkadia, looking like stars in the dark night. "Wow."

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Bellamy says from behind her.

She turns around to find him leaning in the doorway of the balcony. "It's so beautiful." She says and she can't keep the smile from her face because this is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

He stares at her with an intense look in his eyes that makes her a bit uncomfortable so she darts her gaze away from him and says she's going to shower.

He tells her she can choose the bedroom she wants out of the two empty ones and she chooses the one with the bathroom. Like the entire apartment, it's big and modern with two granite sinks, a big mirror above it and a huge bathtub. She has never used a bathtub before, but has always wanted to try it and she does. Clarke takes her time taking a bath with warm water that relaxes her muscles.

She smiles, she found a place to live and it's a beautiful place to call home and in a nice neighborhood. Nothing like where she's had to live ever since her father's death... she clenches her jaw and blinks back the tears that threaten to escape her eyes.

She gets out of the tub after noticing her fingers were getting wrinkled. She puts on her long pajama pants that have paintbrushes and paint all over and a black tank top.

Clarke walks out of her room and a delicious smell hits her nostrils, she makes her way to the kitchen and finds Bellamy with her back to her. "You cook?" She asks him as she takes a seat on the stool in the kitchen island.

He looks over his shoulder and grins at her, "Yup, it'll be ready in a minute."

He turns back to the stove and Clarke stares at his back. She is going to be living with a man. That makes her a little uncomfortable... he's not Finn but... but she'll just have to be careful, he doesn't look like a bad guy but she knows nothing about who he is or what he does for a living so she'll keep a close eye on him.

"Here you go." He places two plates on the island.

It's an omelette and it smells delicious. "What do you want to drink?" He asks her. "I got water, orange juice, milk?"

"Orange juice, please."

He hands her a cup filled with juice. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He sits next to her.

She takes a bite of the food, closes her eyes and can't hold back the moan that escapes her lips. It is tasty, she didn't know eggs could be this good. This is the best meal she's eaten in seven years, having to eat microwavable food and not having enough money to buy good species to cook and on top of that Finn taking almost all of her money to waste it on drugs and liquor.

She opens her eyes and meets Bellamy's who again, is staring at her. Feeling uncomfortable _again_ she looks down at her plate and says, "It tastes good, thank you."

"No problem." He starts eating his own omelette and she is glad to not have his eyes on her.

They eat the rest in silence. "I'll do the dishes." Clarke takes the plates to the sink.

"I can do that." He tries to take the sponge from her hands, but she pulls her hand back, he's about a foot taller than her so she has to tilt her head back to look at him.

"You cooked so it's only fair that I clean." When she sees he's about to protest she says, "We're roommates now, so you don't have to do everything on your own anymore."

"Fine." He jumps and sits on the black granite countertop next to the sink and I start cleaning. "I feel like such a jerk because I haven't asked for your name."

"It's Clarke Griffin."

"Mine is Bellamy Blake."

"I know." She says putting the dishes away.

"Oh? Did you stalk me before coming here?" He says in a teasing voice.

She meets his eyes. "No, it was on the flyer."

He sighs and pouts his lips. "You could have just said yes so I would have felt special."

She chuckles, the sound feels foreign to her. She can't remember the last time she actually laughed.

"What happened there?"

"Huh?" She creases her brows in confusion.

"Your shoulder." He points at her.

She looks over her shoulder and sees a purple bruise. _Shit!_ She's so used to Finn's beatings that she didn't feel anything, it must have been from last night.

Clarke shrugs, "I must have hit myself with something and didn't notice."

He gets down from the counter and stands behind her. "That doesn't look like-"

She interrupts him. "I'm really tired and I have work early in the morning." Clarke steps away from him. "Thank you for dinner, it was delicious. Do you have any extra sheets you can let me borrow for tonight?"

Thankfully, he drops the issue. "Yes, but I will be sleeping on the couch, you can sleep in my bed I cleaned the sheets yesterday." He tells her.

Clarke shakes her head. "Thanks, but I will take the couch."

"I am not letting you sleep on the couch, Clarke."

Her name on his lips sounds like a poem. "Trust me I'm sure that it's way more comfortable than some places I've had to sleep on." She says jokingly.

His lips form into a thin line. "I was raised to be a gentleman and I'm taking the couch, you are taking the bed and that's final."

She glares at him and he glares right back. Finally Clarke's exhaustion wins her over and she sighs, "Fine."

An arrogant smirk dances on his lips and she rolls her eyes. His bedroom is right beside hers, it's bigger than hers, with dark grey walls, a king size bed with black comforters, big mirror closet doors that she guessed had to lead to a walk in closet similar to the one in her room, drawers and there is a desk in a corner. The room is manly and clean.

"I ordered two bedroom sets online a few days ago for the empty rooms and they are supposed to arrive during this week."

"Okay, I'll pay you for it once I get paid again." Clarke tells him.

Bellamy shakes his head. "You don't owe me anything."

She opens her mouth to protest, but he cuts her off. "Sleep tight, Princess." And closes the door behind him.

Clarke stares at the door, this is the second time he calls her _Princess_ and that does something weird inside of her. They've known each other for a few hours but she already has an opinion on him. He is a _stubborn_ man.

She turns off the lights, gets under the covers that smell clean but also has a hint of rain and pine cone. She sets her alarm and sleep claims her in a matter of seconds.

~

Bellamy's woken up by the sound of an alarm, he grabs his phone to turn it off but it isn't his. He then remembers that he has a roommate now, Clarke and it must be hers.

He feels the door to his room open and can hear light footsteps, she is trying not to make too much noise. He takes another look at his phone, 3:34 AM.

After fifteen minutes he sees her silhouette unlocking the front door. "Where are you going?" She jumps at the sound of his voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He says taking a seating position.

"Did I wake you?" She asks him in the darkness.

"I'm a light sleeper." He shrugs even though she might not see it.

"I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep I'm just heading out to work."

He furrows his brow, "At this hour?"

"Yes," she replies. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, I have to go before I miss the bus. You can go back to sleep."

She opens the door and Bellamy stands up. "Wait," Clarke turns to face him. "Let me drive you."

"No, it's fine I can take the bus."

"It's three in the morning and even though we live in a nice neighborhood, it's still dangerous so let me drive you."

"This is not the first time I take the bus Bellamy, plus I can take care of myself." He can hear the annoyance in her words but he doesn't care.

"Just let me go brush my teeth and put on a shirt, I'll be right back."

"Bellamy-"

"I'm driving you."

She takes a deep breath probably to calm herself. One thing he learned in the few hours he spent with her last night is that she doesn't trust easily and is a _stubborn_ woman.

Once in the car she gives him the address and they ride in silence. He stops in front of a two story house, Clarke unbuckles her seatbelt. "Thank you for the ride." She closes the door behind her.

Bellamy rolls down the passenger's window, "At what time should I pick you up?"

She leans in the open window. "I'm going to my other job after here so thank you, but don't bother." She gives him a small smile.

_She has two jobs?_ He thinks to himself.

"Then give me a call after that so I can pick you up." He insists.

He has never gone to extend lengths to help someone so much, like with the rent, he lied to her about that. The place is expensive, he can afford it on his own though, he was just looking for a roommate because it was starting to get boring being alone in such a big space. There's something about Clarke that screams at him to help her.

She stares at him and just when he thinks she's going to refuse his request she says, "Okay."

He watches her walk to the front door of the house and ring the bell, a tall white male, with long brown hair in a side of his head while bald in the other greets her with a smile and she steps inside.

He feels a knot in his stomach leaving her there and he has no idea why, but he wills himself to drive back to his apartment and before going back to sleep, he orders two bedroom sets with comfortable mattresses like his.


	3. Worried

An incoming call wakes Bellamy up, he picks up his phone. "Hello?"

"You were asleep?" Comes Octavia-his sister's- voice from the other line.

"What time is it?" He rubs his eyes.

"It's two in the afternoon Bell and we're supposed to be meeting everyone in ten minutes." She says annoyed.

"Alright, I'll be there in fifteen."

He hangs up and takes a shower, he dresses in a navy blue shirt, leather jacket, black pants and black boots. He checks his phone to see if he has any missed calls or unread messages from Clarke, but none so far... he doesn't have her number so he'll just have to wait for her to contact him.

Bellamy drives to his favorite restaurant The Dropship, it's nothing fancy just the perfect place to hang out with your friends. He walks up to the table full of his people.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty."

"Shut up, Murphy." He barks at his friend making everyone laugh.

"Rough night?" Miller wiggles his eyebrows making the question not seem as innocent as it sounded.

"Nothing like that." Bellamy takes a sip of the coffee Murphy bought at the café Monty and Harper own.

Their group does not drink coffee from any other place that isn't Green's Café, the taste of it is just so delicious.

"I could never get tired of this." Bellamy says putting the cup down.

"And I could never get tired of seeing the hot chicks that work there." Murphy smirks making everyone roll their eyes.

"Leave my employees alone or I'll ban you from the café." Monty points a finger at him.

Murphy ignores his friend and asks him, "What's the name of the blondie with blue eyes?"

"You stay away from her, she's a nice girl and I don't need you corrupting her." Monty narrows his eyes and Murphy raises his hands in surrender.

Clarke has blonde hair and blue eyes, those eyes that are filled with so much hurt and sadness. For an unknown reason he wants to replace that with happiness, make her smile.

"Earth to Bellamy." Raven snaps her fingers in front if his face.

"Huh?"

She smirks at him. "You sure you didn't get laid last night?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Did you find a roommate yet?" Octavia asks him.

"Yeah."

They stay quite waiting for him to say more and when he doesn't Harper says, "And...?"

He takes another sip of his coffee. "And I didn't come here to discuss roommate manners."

"Ugh, you're so boring." O sits back on her chair.

"So did you handle it?" He asks Raven and Murphy.

"We did, but _someone_-" She looks at Murphy. "Decided to do a little extra."

Bellamy groans. "Murphy, I told you what _not_ to do. Was it so hard to follow that small order?"

"What, it's not like the fucker didn't deserve it." He says matter of factly.

Bellamy closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I know that, but we are trying to _avoid more_ trouble so the next time I tell you to do something you do it the way I tell you to." He gives his friend a serious look, "Understood?"

Murphy nods once. "Understood."

"Now let's order food, I'm starving." Bellamy and his friends eat, talk and laugh.

Before going home, he gives them more instructions on what to do next. It is ten at night and still no word from Clarke.

He tried reading, but couldn't concentrate. _What if something happened to her?_ He shook his head. No, she's okay. An hour and a half passes and Bellamy takes his car keys ready to go look for her when there is a knock on the door. He opens it to find Clarke standing there.

"I'm sorry I forgot to ask you for the spare key." She says stepping inside.

He closes the door and follows her to the kitchen where she fills a cup with water. "You didn't call me." He tells her.

"I didn't want to bother you." She turns to face him.

"I _offered_ to pick you up." He says angry. "You should have called me."

She rubs her temples and sighs and he snaps out of it, why the hell is he so upset? They bearly know each other and he has no right to act this way with her. He takes a deep breath to calm down, "I'm sor-" he notices the bandage around her right hand. "What happened to your hand?"

She glances down at it. "I was cleaning the dishes and I went to grab a plate, but grabbed a knife instead." She chuckles. "Those damn things are so freaking sharp."

He clenches his jaw, she works as a dishwasher. She should not be enduring that type of work, "Did you clean it?"

"Yes, I poured some alcohol and bandaged it before I continued doing the dishes."

He gently takes her smaller hand in his and she looks up at him. She looks so tired, has bags under her eyes and his jaw hurts from clenching his teeth so hard. There's blood staining the bandage, he meets her deep blue eyes and softly asks her, "Can I take a look at it?"

She nods and he gently undoes the blood covered bandage. He flinches, the cut looks bad, infected even.

"It's infected." She says more to herself than to him.

"I should take you to the hospital."

She shakes her head, "It's not that bad."

He arcs a brow to say, _really?_

She shrugs, "I just need disinfectant and that's it."

"I have a first aid kit in my room."

She yawns, "Let me go freshen up first."

He stares at her, he's been doing that a lot since he first met her, can't help it. "Have you eaten?"

She nods. "I had coffee and a donut on my lunch break at the café."

His blood boils, but he remains his face neutral for her sake. "Alright, go shower while I get the kit."

She goes into her room and he lets out a sigh filled with rage. He left her at a house that morning, she said she was cleaning dishes meaning she's a dishwasher and now she works at a café too? She has _three fucking jobs!_ No wonder she looks drained.

~

Clarke's right hand pulsates, the cut was deep but not deep enough to need stitches. She learned a lot from her mom while she was a doctor, enough to heal many of Finn's junkie friends and even save some of their lives when they came to her with stabbing wounds.

She finds Bellamy in the living room and sits next to him on the sofa, facing him. He hands her a plate, "Are these toasts with nutella?" She asks taking it.

"You don't like it?" He furrows his brows. "I can make you something else."

"You're kidding? I love chocolate." She gives him a smile.

"Good," he points at the coffee table. "I also brought you milk."

She thanks him and he asks to see her hand. "I can do that."

He raises his eyebrows, _give me your hand._ He seemed to say.

She sighs and gives in, another thing she has learned about Bellamy is that he is a man used to people following his orders without questions, the way he stands and looks when he asks or demands something is what gives it away. Well, he is in for a surprise because she won't be giving in so easily once she gets to know him better.

"You want some?" She offers him some of her delicious nutella toast while he gently cleans her cut making her wince every now and then.

He glances at her then focuses back on the hand. "No, thanks."

She gasps.

He snaps his head up, worry in his eyes. "Did I hurt you."

"No, but refusing chocolate equals an insult to me." She says dramatically.

He throws his head back and laughs the sound like music to her ears. "Alright, give me a bite, Princess."

There it is again, that word that sends butterflies to her stomach. She places the toast in front of his lips and without taking his eyes off hers he takes a bite.

She grabs her cup of milk and drinks to cover her nervousness. He finishes bandaging her hand and they eat one more toast before she yawns. She was exhausted, it took everything in her to keep her eyes open.

She tried arguing her way to sleep on the couch that night, but again Bellamy won and made her sleep on his bed where she fell asleep with the comfortable smell of rain and pine cone.


	4. Sister?

It's been two weeks since Clarke moved in with Bellamy and she feels as if she's known him her whole life. It's so easy to talk to him and joke and laugh. _Truly_ laugh. She also feels safe with him and something she thought she would never be able to do, trust him and that scares the living hell out of her.

True to his word, the bedroom sets came in four days after she moved in, a Queen mattress just as comfortable as his was. The first night she laid in her bed she noticed that the only difference beside Bellamy's being a King size was that the smell of rain and pine cone was missing and it took her a little longer to fall asleep. She told him she was going to pay him back for hers, but he refused and ignored her everytime she tried to bring it up. Every morning she woke up at three, he was there to take her to her first job, where she babysits. She always refused which followed by him giving her a lecture of how dangerous the streets are and ended with her sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

Today though, it's Saturday and she doesn't have to go to work so she sleeps in until the smell of pancakes fills her room.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty." Bellamy greets her with a plate of pancakes and bacon in his hands which he places in the island counter in front of her. "Hungry?"

"God yes!" She takes a bite of bacon. "Mmm, this is good. Thanks Bellamy."

He chuckles. "I figured you'd be starving since you didn't get to eat last night after getting back from work." He raises an eyebrow at her. "When are you going to tell me where you work your last shif?"

Right, he wants to know where she works her last shift so he can go pick her up because she never calls him and always take the bus back to the apartment after getting out of The Dropship.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why?" It's the harsh tone of his voice that makes her raise her eyes from her plate and sure enough he seems angry, his jaw set and eyes glaring at her.

"I already told you why." She glares back at him.

They glare at each other, neither backing down. With Finn, she never had the guts to glare him down or argue, afraid he was going to beat the shit out of her, but with Bellamy it's different. Sometimes there is something about him that brings out the worst in her and she is not afraid to act on it.

There is a knock on the door but neither of them moves. The person knocks harder and Clarke raises her eyebrows at Bellamy. "Aren't you going to get that?"

He narrows his eyes at her, but walks to the door. "You have to give me a spare key so I don't have to wait for your lazy ass to come get the door." Clarke hears the female voice say.

She hears the door close. "I don't have to give you anything." He says annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"What, can't I come visit my-" The woman stops when she sees Clarke.

She is beautiful has olive skin, green eyes, and long dark brown hair. She's skinny but toned build, stood at about Clarke's own height and probably is around her age.

"Oh! You must be Bellamy's roommate!" She says cheerfully and takes the seat next to her. "I'm Octavia." She reaches her hand out for Clarke to grab it.

She takes it and returns the smile the girl is giving her. "My name is Clarke."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Clarke since my brother couldn't be bothered to introduce us earlier." She throws an accusing look Bellamy's way.

"Brother?" Clarke asks confused and looks at Bellamy who walks into the kitchen. "You have a sister?"

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Clarke looks back at Octavia, but the girl was glaring daggers at her brother. "You hate me so much you don't even mention you have a _sister_ to your roommate?!"

Bellamy just rolls his eyes. "I don't hate you, you just annoy me." He sits in the dining table. "And as to why I didn't mention you..." he shrugs. "It never came up."

"You're an ass."

"Love you too, O." Bellamy takes a bite of his pancake.

Octavia's frown disappears and a smile paints her flawless face. "If you love me you would share some of your bacon with me." She says sweetly.

"Not happening."

She sticks out her tongue at him and Clarke stifles a laugh.

"So Clarke," Octavia turns to her. "Do you have any plans for tonight?"

She shakes her head. "No, why?"

Octavia smirks -mirrored to the one Bellamy gives her- she guesses it must be a family thing. "You do now."

"Uhh," Clarke furrows her brows.

"We're going to the club and find some hot guys." She wiggles her eyebrows.

"I'm telling Lincoln." Bellamy points an accusing finger at his little sister.

Octavia rolls her eyes. "For Clarke, Lincoln is more than enough for me, he keeps me satis-"

"_Don't_ finish that sentence." His face a mix of anger and disgust.

"Oh, get over yourself Bell, we're all adults and adults have sex."

Bellamy stands up from his chair. "I'm going to my room." And disappears down the hallway.

They girls share a look and burst out laughing.

"Where's your room?" Octavia asks her. "Let's pick out your outfit for tonight."

"I don't have _club_ attire." She didn't really have _much_ clothes.

"Ooh! Let's go shopping!" She cheers.

Clarke hesitates, "I don't have money to buy clothes right now."

Octavia waves her off, "Who said you were paying?"

"I can't let you pay for my clothes."

"Who said _I_ was paying?" She flips a credit card through her fingers and a mischievous smile draws her lips.

"Who's credit card is that?" She asks wearily.

Octavia shrugs, "Don't worry about it."

"Octavia."

"My precious big brother will be paying for us since he didn't share his bacon with me."

She shakes her head, "I can't."

"You can either come with me or I will bring them to you."

"You don't even know my size."

"Then you better come with me so I don't buy anything that won't fit you." She smirks.

In the end she didn't have a choice but to go with Octavia.

"What are you doing under the table?"

Bellamy is startled by Clarke's voice and bumps his head with a chair. "Fuck!" He rubs the back of his head. "I'm looking for my credit card."

He notices they have a bunch of bags in their hands, he looks at Clarke who gives him an apologetic smile then at Octavia who has a smirk on her face. That's never a good sign.

"You mean this one?" The latter reveals a card in her hand.

He narrows his eyes at his little sister. "You didn't."

"Oh, I did." She sings.

"What the fuck, O?" He snatches the card from her hand. "You have your own fucking credit card."

She shrugs, "Yeah, but you didn't share bacon with me so I took us shopping."

He meets Clarke's eyes and she looks... scared? "I-I tried to stop her, but she said if I didn't go with her she would buy them anyways and bring them to me."

He sighs and drops the scowl from his face. "Well if you got some clothes too then I'm not mad." He tells her. "I'm just surprised you made it back in one piece since this one," he points at his sister. "sucks the life out of everyone."

"Hey!" Octavia cries.

Clarke chuckles and Bellamy relaxes. He doesn't want her to be afraid of him, the fact that she had a bruise on the back of her shoulder two weeks ago still makes him see red. She lied about what or _who_ gave it to her and he just wishes she could trust him enough to tell him the truth so he can get his hands on the scumbag and-

"Bellamy!" Octavia pulls him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I asked if you want to join us, Lincoln is coming too."

He's about to say no, but Clarke surrounded by drunk assholes fills his mind and he agrees to go. Don't ask him why he cares because he has no fucking clue.

"Girls, come on! You have been in there for hours." Lincoln complains from the couch.

"Don't even bother." Bellamy hands him a beer. "They don't care and will make us wait an eternity just to screw with us."

Lincoln takes a huge gulp from his beer. "Women are evil."

"Excuse me?"

They turn around to face Octavia who is glaring at her boyfriend. "I said, 'women are beautiful creatures'."

O arcs an eyebrow and Bellamy sends up a prayer for his friend. "So we are creatures now, huh?"

"You're _my_ beautiful creature." He stands up and pulls her by the waist looking down at her. "You look beautiful."

A smile replaces her frown and she slips her arms around his neck and kisses him.

There's movement behind the two love birds and what Bellamy sees leaves him out of breath. Clarke is wearing a short-one long sleeve-black dress that hugs the perfect curves he didn't know she had, combined with nude high heels, blonde hair down in curls that fall over her shoulders, smokey eyes that make her blue ones stand out more and pinky-nude lipstick.

She was breathtaking. Literally.

"Alright, I'm ready." She announces.

Octavia turns around and whistles. "Hot damn!"

Clarke laughs and says. "Stop it."

"No, seriously. You look HOT! Right, boys?"

They both agree and her cheeks turn a shade pink and Bellamy smirks.

"Let's go before I change my mind." Clarke says and Octavia hurries them out of the apartment and calls an Uber.

Clarke feels a little uncomfortable, she's never worn something like this. She won't lie, she likes it and she actually looks hot and _feels_ like it too. Octavia practically forced her to buy a bunch of clothes and literally forced her to wear the black dress and high heels and makeup. Something she learned about Octavia is that whatever that girl wants she gets it. Clarke actually enjoyed the hours she spent with her in the mall shopping and like her brother, Octavia is easy to talk to and they became really close during that short time.

Lincoln, who Octavia introduced as her boyfriend, is a really cool guy and they make the cutest couple. She didn't want to admit it, but Bellamy looks good, not that he never did because he _is_ hot and even more so without a shirt. Don't judge her, what can she do when they live under the same roof? He is wearing a light brown shirt that shows his strong arms, black pants that hugs him perfectly and black boots. His curly hair was, well, curly but not the messy morning hair he has when he wakes up in the morning. Not that she notices those things.

"Take a picture." Octavia says snapping her from her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Take a picture." She nods at the passenger's seat where Bellamy is sitting. "It'll last longer." Octavia smirks.

Clarke blushes, embarrassed that she was caught staring at him. She didn't even realize she was staring.

Octavia laughs and before she can say anything else the car stops. _Thank God._

Bellamy and Lincoln sit at the bar while Clarke and Octavia show their moves on the dance floor and man did they have moves.

"You should go dance with her." Lincoln nudges his side.

"I'm happy sitting here drinking my beer." Bellamy takes a swig. "But you can go join O, I'll be fine on my own."

He shrugs, "Suit yourself."

Lincoln walks to Octavia and spins her around making her laugh and Bellamy is happy they found each other. His gaze lands on Clarke who is dancing alone with her eyes closed, feeling the beat, he watches the sway of her hips and the smile on her face.

A man from the crowd steps behind her and places his hands on her hips startling her, she opens her eyes and turns around to face the guy. Bellamy watches how the guy's eyes glint as he grins down at her, Clarke shakes her head and steps away from the tall man only for him to grab her wrist. Not being able to control himself anymore, Bellamy strides to where they are and grips his arm.

"What the fuck?" Of course he was drunk, still doesn't excuse how he's behaving.

"Let her go." Bellamy says in warning.

The guy must have tightened his hold on her because Clarke flinches and he feels his blood boil with anger. "I said. _Let. Her. Go_." Each word comes out in a low growl.

The man's eyes widen and Bellamy knows he realized who he was. He quickly let's go of Clarke and mutters a few drunken apologies before disappearing into the crowd.

He turns to face Clarke. "Are you okay?" He gently lifts her hand and sees her wrist is bruised.

He clenches his hands into fists and turns around to follow after the asshole, but she takes his hand making him turn around to face her. "I'm fine." She tells him.

He clenches his jaw, "You are _not_ fine, Clarke. You're wrist is bruised." He tries to go look for the one responsible, but she stands in front if him looking up at his eyes.

"I'm _fine_, Bellamy." She holds his gaze and he sighs. _What the hell is it that makes me feel the need to be so protective of you?_ He thinks as he gazes into those deep blue eyes. "I could use a drink." He smirks. "You're buying though." She says as leads him to the bar and he follows with a chuckle.


	5. Blame It on the Alcohol

Another thing about Clarke is that she can hold her alcohol... but one can only drink so much until you're drunk. That's how she ends up in the backseat of an Uber with Bellamy who is also drunk thanks to their little game of who can down more shots. Neither won, blame it on Octavia who stopped them by saying, "You two have had enough, go home before you get alcohol poisoning."

Clarke lays her head on Bellamy's shoulder. "I could have beaten you."

He chuckles and she feels the vibration run to her head and throughout her body. "Whatever you say, Princess."

"Hey!" She raises her head to glare at him and she's met by brown eyes and a smirk. "Wipe that smug smirk off your face." It annoys her, but it also makes her stomach flutter.

He laughs and gives a twenty dollar tip to the driver before getting out and going to her door. "Come on, Princess." He offers her his hand and she takes it. She tries walking and almost falls flat on her ass, but Bellamy steadies her by grabbing her arm. "You can barely walk and you say you could have beat me?" Clarke narrows her eyes up at him making him chuckle.

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her to his side to keep her steady as they walk inside the elevator. She lays her head on his chest and she can hear the beat of his heart, it soothes her. She also notices a familiar scent, she pulls away and looks at Bellamy quizzically. "What?" He asks. Clarke just lifts on her tippy toes and leans towards his neck confirming her suspicions. She feels him tense, "Clarke?"

"You smell like rain with a hint of pine cone." She wraps her arms around his neck as she lays her head on the crook of his neck.

He wraps his arms around her waist. "Rain and pine cone?" He chuckles, "Okay, you're wasted."

"No I'm not." She doesn't pull away to look at his face, but she's sure he has a look saying, _Really_? "Okay, yes I'm drunk, but it was on your bedsheets the nights you let me sleep in your bed." She doesn't know when she started playing with the curls of his hair, but she was doing it. "I thought it was the detergent you used to wash them, but I just noticed it's your smell."

She doesn't know why she did it -she'll blame it on the alcohol- but she kisses his neck and his arms wrap tighter around her so she does it again. "Clarke." She loves the way her name rolls out of his tongue. She sucks on a spot that makes a low growl come out of his throat and the vibration runs from her lips to what she has in between her legs. "Princess." He gently pushes her away and she looks up at his eyes to find the brown in them replaced by black. "We need to get out." He nods towards the elevator doors which are open.

"Right," she pulls away feeling fluster and trips, but Bellamy once again catches her before she can hit the ground.

"Careful Clarke, don't fall for me." He winks at her.

She snorts, "Smooth Bellamy, smooth."

He laughs and pulls her to him again and they walk into the apartment they share.

"My feet are killing me," Clarke says as they flop down the couch, her head on his shoulder. "Remind me to never listen to your sister."

"Hah, goodluck with that. She gets whatever she wants."

"Ugh, I noticed." They stay quite for a minute before she jumps up. "Let's play a game!"

He smirks, "What kind of game?" He looks her up and down.

Two can play the same game, she leans towards him only inches away from his face and his smirk fades. "I was thinking 21 questions, but if you have another suggestion I'm all ears."

Up this close she can count the freckles on his handsome face, they look like stars, stars she wants to trace with her fingers... and she does. She softly touches his warm skin and she feels his eyes on her. "They look like stars." She whispers.

Her eyes find his, she's met with the same look he had back in the elevator. One moment she is kneeling on the couch, the next she is straddling his lap, his hands caress her sides sending shivers down her spine. Again, she'll blame it on the alcohol in the morning. Both their chests rise and fall with the anticipation of what's to come, Clarke leans in, their noses touch and she can feel his hot breath mingle with hers.

"Clarke." He whispers. Their lips linger close, Bellamy grips her hips but not enough to hurt her. "Stop grinding yourself down on me Princess." His eyes are completely filled with lust.

Her heart skips a couple of beats when she feels his hard bulge in her center, ignoring him she moves her hips earning a groan from him and a soft moan escapes her lips. He flips them over on the sofa, with him hovering over her and her heart beats faster in her chest.

He leans down and just when she thinks he's about to kiss her, he pulls away. "Let's play 21 questions."

She takes a seating position on the other end of the sofa feeling her face burn. _Stupid alcohol._ She thinks.

When she finally dares to look at him he has that damn smirk on his face and she rolls her eyes. "Alright, I'll start." She thinks for a second "Who's books are those in the guest room?" She saw two bookshelves filled with historical books, like The Roman Empire, some about the Greeks and everything that sounded boring to her.

"They're mine."

She raises her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"What, is it so hard to believe I read?"

"No, it's just..." She tries to hide a smile and fails.

"What?"

"I didn't know you were a nerd." He narrows his eyes and she throws her head back in laughter.

"Very funny, Clarke." When she stops laughing he asks her, "Do you have any hobbies?"

"I love anything that has to do with art! Draw, sketch, paint, you name it."

"Ooh, an artist." Bellamy sings.

She scoffs, "Not even close, I haven't done anything in years."

"Why?"

"Nu-uh, it's my turn." She points at him. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-six," he is five years older than her. "You?"

"Twenty-one," she answers. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee, where do you work your last shift?"

She glares at him. "That is not fair."

"According to the game, it is." He smirks.

"I hate you."

"So?"

She sighs, "I work at The Dropship."

He raises an eyebrow, "I love that place, me and my friends go there all the time."

"You have friends?"

"Ouch." He places his hand over his heart making her laugh. "Yes, I do have friends Clarke. Everyone has friends to hang out with."

She shrugs, "Not everyone does."

He looks at her like she grew two heads, "You don't have friends?"

"The only friend I have is at the café I work and we don't really hang out."

He furrows his brow, "You're fucking with me, right?"

"Nope," she shakes her head. "I've always been either alone or surrounded by the drunk and junkie friends of my ex."

_I've always been either alone or surrounded by the drunk and junkie friends of my ex._

The far off look in her eyes when she mentioned her ex let's him know that her past with him wasn't pleasant.

"Have you ever smoked marijuana?" She asks him.

"I have a few times, two of my friends are potheads." He laughs at the though of Jasper and Monty being idiots.

Clarke smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Clarke..." He wants to ask her about the asshole of an ex so he can go and beat the shit out of him. It seems she knows what his thinking because she shakes her head.

"It's not worth it." She says.

It is worth it because _you_ are worth it! He wants to scream, but knows he's not in any position to ask so much of her right now. "Want to watch a movie?" He tries to change the subject, they are both still pretty drunk. His mind wonders to what happened earlier in the elevator and here on the couch, man is he still horny. Clarke is a beautiful woman, and that dress she's wearing has been killing him the entire night so when she straddled his lap and started unconsciously grinding down on him he couldn't stop his little friend from waking up. Their lips had been so close that he could feel her hot breath mingle with his and the moan that escaped her lips when she grinded down on his bulge almost made him cum right there and then. But she was drunk and he couldn't take advantage of her, he didn't _want_ to do it while they were both drunk and probably wouldn't remember half of the night once they woke up in the morning. If she were another girl he would have done it, God only knows he has done it before, but Clarke is different. He shakes his head, this is something new to him and if he was being honest with himself kind of scary.

"I think I want to go to sleep." She yawns, at some point she had laid on the couch.

"Okay," he stand up in front of her and stretches his hand to help her up. "Let's get you to bed, Princess."

She groans, "I don't want to get up."

"Come on, Clarke."

Silence.

"Clarke?"

Nothing. He chuckles to himself, "What are you doing to me, Princess?" He picks her up bridal style and she sleepily wraps her arms around his neck laying her head on his chest.

He steps into her room and gently lays her onto her bed. He wants to put her in more comfortable clothes, but knows better than to do it.

She shifts to her side facing him and sighs, her lips are slightly parted and he wants to kiss them. _What the hell am I thinking?_ He shakes his head.

He leans down and kisses her forehead. "Goodnight, Princess."

He lays on his bed, but before going to sleep he takes his length in his hand and releases the tension with Clarke's name on his lips.


	6. Nightmare

"Hey, sweetheart."

Clarke turns to the source of the voice and freezes.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

She tears up, "Dad?" Her father smiles at her and opens his arms wide. She runs and jumps into his awaiting arms. "I miss you so much." She cries into his chest.

"I miss you too, baby."

Clarke stiffens. It is no longer her father's voice. She pulls away as if she was burned and looks up at the face she never wanted to see ever again.

"Aww, don't make that face, Clarkey." Finn steps forward and she retreats a step. "Didn't you miss me?" He smirks.

Clarke shakes her head violently. "N-no. No. You can't be here. You're not real."

"Oh, but I am." He stands in front of her, trapping her in between him and the wall. "Why did you leave?"

She feels her body tremble with fear, she knows what's coming. "F-Finn, don't. Please." Tears fill her eyes, "Please don't."

"You have been a bad girl and bad girls deserve to be punished." He grins and slaps her sending her frail body to the floor with a yelp. He then proceeds to kick her in the stomach making her gasp for air.

"Stop!" She begs as he kicks her again. "Please stop!"

Her body aches. There's blood on the floor, so much blood.

"Tell me Clarke!" Another kick. "Clarke!" Finn shouts her name, but it sounds far away. "Clarke!"

Bellamy wakes up in the middle of the night to Clarke's screams, he jumps out of bed, grabs the gun from his nightstand and runs to her room only to find her tossing and turning on her bed, he runs to her side and sees the tears on her face. "_Stop!_" A nightmare Bellamy realizes.

"_Please_." More tears stain her cheeks.

He puts the gun on the floor and gently shakes her, "Clarke." She grunts in pain.

He shakes her again. "Clarke!"

She gasps for air and he grasps her shoulders and shakes her hard. "Clarke!"

She jerks awake, swinging her arms getting his jaw and screaming, "Stop!" Clearly still in the nightmare.

He grips her wrists, not too hard as to hurt her. "Hey, it's me." He says softly and her blue eyes filled with tears snap to his brown ones. "It's okay. You're okay."

She sobs, "Bellamy." and his heart breaks.

He pulls her into a hug, one arm rubbing her back soothingly and the other cradling her head. "I've got you. You're okay, Princess. I'm here, you're okay." He whispers sweet hush words as he feels her tears run down his bare chest.

He holds her even after her body stops shaking. "I'm sorry for waking you." Her voice is raw.

He caresses her head, "Shh, you don't have to apologize for anything."

She sniffles, "I'm sorry for punching you."

"You have a nice left hook." He jokes.

She scoffs, "I'm a leftie."

"Well, that explains it." They chuckle.

After a beat of silence, Clarke pulls away and looks at him, her eyes swollen because of crying. "Thank you."

He shakes his head, "You don't need to-"

She places a hand on top of his interrupting him. "Seriously, thank you." She takes a shaky breath before adding, "It was... I-"

He squeezes her hand reassuringly. "You don't need to explain." He gives her a smile. "How about you go change into something more comfortable while I go get you a glass of water?"

She looks down at herself still in the dress from earlier and nods. Bellamy waits for her to walk to the bathroom and close the door behind her before he grabs his gun from the floor and returns to his room and puts it back in his nightstand drawer. Bellamy walks to the kitchen wondering what her nightmare was about, one thing he knows for sure is that it wasn't pleasant if the screams weren't an obvious indication, the panic in her eyes and the trembling of her body as she sobbed in his arms were.

"Here you go." He hands her the glass of water.

She had changed into something more comfortable and washed the make-up off her face. "Thanks," she takes it and sits on her bed.

Bellamy waits for her to drink it and hand the glass back to him. "Okay then," He says. "I'll leave you alone so you can sleep."

He walks to the door. "Bellamy?" He turns around and through the moonlight shining through her window he meets her blue eyes. She stares at him for a heartbeat then, "Could you stay with me tonight?" It was such a soft whisper that he didn't think he heard her right so he just stared at her. She averts her eyes, "I'm sorry, never mind. Goodnight."

She turns on her right side and pulls the blankets on her body. Bellamy stares at her before closing the door behind him.

Clarke hears the door close and she closes her eyes, what was she thinking? Asking him to stay with her? So stupid. She haven't had those nightmares in so long, but whenever she has them it's always the same, she wakes up gasping for air, sweating, panicked and it takes her a few hours before she can calm down, but when Bellamy held her against him, the warmth of his shirtless torso and his scent calmed her down, she felt safe. Stupid. She is so stupid.

She feels the bed shift and opens her eyes to find Bellamy's face in front of hers, brown eyes staring right through her soul, freckles she wants to trace with the tip of her fingers, a small scar at the top of his lip. He tucks a strand of hair that is on her face behind her ear and lingers his hand there. "Sleep."

His strong yet soft voice makes her heart skip a beat. "Thank you." She didn't want to sleep alone, she doesn't know why but she feels safe whenever she's with him.

Usually, sleep never came easy after having nightmares, but she had no trouble falling asleep that night.

Clarke feels something hard but comfortable and warm under her head, she cozies up into the lovely scent of rain and pine cone. Wait... she opens her eyes and feels an arm tighten around her stomach, "Morning, Princess." Bellamy's voice tickles her ear.

She stiffens, Bellamy is in bed with her, spooning her. _What the fuck happened last night?_ She tries and fails to recall the events of the night before. She remembers dancing, a drunk man trying to force her to dance with him, Bellamy cutting in, them drinking, the elevator, her straddling his lap and grinding on him. "Oh God." She turns around to face him, his hand never leaves her body. She notices he is shirtless and she is wearing other clothes and not the dress. "Oh my God." She hides her face under the blankets.

Bellamy chuckles, "I'd rather you call me dad-"

She snaps her head up to glare at him. "Don't even finish that sentence."

He throws his head back and laughs. Clarke's head is pounding and the question might be stupid, but she still needs the confirmation because she can't remember shit. "Did... Did we..." she bites her lip nervously.

Bellamy raises his brows. "You mean you don't remember?"

Her head was about to explode. "Remember what exactly?"

"Wow Clarke, I'm hurt." He clicks his tongue. "All the fun we had last night and you don't even remember."

She slept with him. She curses herself, it's not like she's never thought about it, but she didn't want to do it because they live together and eventually things would get awkward. Plus she didn't think she was ready to take another man to bed after Finn.

"I'm just messing with you." Bellamy laughs, "I would never do that to you."

Her heart feels heavy and she hates it. Why would he want to be with her? She is ugly, useless, fat, broken and like Finn told her many times she is nothing. So really she doesn't know why she is so hurt. He could have anyone he wants, why would he choose her?

"Hey," he takes her chin in his fingers and forces her to look at him. "I meant that you were drunk and I would _never_ take advantage of you."

"Why wouldn't you?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

He stiffens, jaw set and eyes hard, "Because you deserve respect, because you are not some sex toy for me or any other guy to use." Her eyes burn and she closes them. "Look at me." She doesn't. "Clarke, please look at me." She opens her eyes and looks at his face which has softened. "You are beautiful and deserve a guy who treats you like a Queen because you are worth it." He brushes away a tear that escapes her eyes. "Never think otherwise. _Never_."

She feels a bit overwhelmed, no one had ever said anything so... positive and sweet to her. It makes her tear up and her heart swell and even though she wants to believe his words, she doesn't. She nods her head. "Is your head pounding like mine? Because mine is killing me." She tries to change the subject.

He groans, "Feels like someone is constantly stabbing my brain."

"Me too," She chuckles and stands up. "I'll make breakfast." She walks to her bathroom and stops by the door to look over her shoulder. "_Why_ were you in my bed?"

He was almost out of her bedroom, but stops to look at her. "You had a nightmare and asked to me stay with you."

Everything that was missing from the night before comes rushing back like a movie, she nods and says, "Thank you, again."

Bellamy smiles at her, "No problem," and walks out the door.

Clarke isn't stupid, she knows there is a spark between them two, but she will never act on it. No matter how much she wants it, how much her heart craves it, she will never act on it because he is light and all she will bring him is darkness.

That is something she will never do.


	7. Sorry

Besides the rides in the morning and the rides back to the apartment Clarke and Bellamy haven't talked much. They wake up at three, they greet each other good morning, he drives her, they say goodbye and at night when she gets off The Dropship, he is waiting for her outside to drive them back. It has nothing to do with Clarke avoiding him because she is not... okay so maybe she's been avoiding him ever since that morning when she woke up with him on her bed. It's just... he is so nice and kind and sexy, ugh! She promised herself she will not act on her feelings or whatever it was that made her heart race.

This morning she wakes up in the wrong side of the bed, feeling angry, broken, confused. She puts on ripped skinny jeans and a blue shirt with blue converse. When she sees Bellamy walk out of his room dressed in nothing but his joggers she feels annoyed. "I'm taking the bus today, you can go back to sleep." She waves a dismissive hand his way.

"I'm awake," he puts a shirt on and grabs the car keys. "Let's go."

"Bellamy, I want to take the bus." She says walking passed him.

"I already told you that I'm not letting you take the bus at this hour cause it's dangerous."

Clarke closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, "And I told you that I can take care of myself."

"Just let me drive you." He says through clenched teeth.

She grabs the doorknob and opens the door, but Bellamy slams his hand on it making it close and she glares at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Me?" Bellamy raises an eyebrow, "What the fuck is wrong with _you_?"

"I want to take the bus so let me go."

"No."

"Bellamy." She says in warning.

"I'll drive you so-"

"No!" She burst out. "I don't need you to drive me! I don't want you to drive me, Bellamy. I'm not a kid and I don't need a fucking babysitter so just leave me the fuck alone!"

He stares at her wide eyed, surprised by her outburst. She opens the door and walks away without saying another word and Bellamy doesn't follow.

"Your boyfriend didn't drive you today?" Paxton, the man Clarke babysits for asks her as he closes the door behind them.

"He's not my boyfriend and I felt like taking the bus today."

She feels his eyes on her. "Hope was up all night meaning you should be fine for a couple of hours." He places his hand on her shoulder and she looks up at him. "Rest, you look really tired."

She nods, "I will, have a good day."

After Hope's mother gets home, Clarke goes to Green's Café where she takes after Niylah's shift.

"Hey, blondie."

She looks up from the counter and raises her eyebrows while a smile spreads to her lips. "Murphy."

Murphy is slim build, tall with brown spiky hair and dark blue eyes. He has been coming into the coffee shop since... well since the shop was opened, it's what he's told her. For the year she's been working there he comes everyday, buys nine coffees each of them different and he always, _always_ flirts with her.

"Any chance of me knowing your name today?" He leans on the counter.

She shakes her head, "Nope."

He shrugs, "Okay blondie, give me the usual."

Clarke makes the coffees and Bellamy comes to her mind as she makes the only cup of black coffee. That's how he drinks it back at the apartment. She sighs, she's been feeling terrible all day because of how she yelled at him in the morning, he didn't deserve that.

"What's wrong?" Murphy asks her as she hands him his order.

"Nothing."

"Come on blondie, talk to me." He smiles at her. "Maybe I could help."

She stares at him and sighs. "It's about my roommate."

"Guy or girl?"

"Guy."

He nods, "Go on."

"Well, you see... I was rude to him this morning and left without saying a word. I feel bad because he didn't deserve it, he has been so kind towards me, has been helping me and I just exploded."

Murphy bites his lip as he thinks. "Why did you yell at him?"

She has been asking herself that exact questions. "I have never been shown kindness, I always had to work hard and pay to get help or learn to do things on my own. He always helps me no questions asked and never asks for anything in return so I guess I was overwhelmed."

He stares at her and nods slowly. "Then tell him that." When he sees she's about to protest he says. "Tell him the truth, if he is such a nice guy as you say, he will understand." He then adds with a shrug. "And apologize for being a b with an itch."

That makes Clarke laugh, he pays for the drinks and turns to leave. "Clarke," he turns around and furrows his brows. "My name, it's Clarke."

A grin, "See you tomorrow, Clarke."

Bellamy stares at the screen on his phone debating whether to text Clarke if she was okay or not. He was surprised when she yelled at him that morning and he didn't know what it was that made her explode, but he's noticed that she's been avoiding him since the morning after her nightmare. Did what he say to her scared her off? He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she never gave him the chance to.

"Bell!" Octavia yells bringing him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"This is the third time you space out, what's wrong?" Jasper asks him.

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

Monty was _surely_ about to say that something was wrong when Murphy came to the booth. "Guess who got the name of blondie?"

Monty groans, "Murphy, I told you to leave my employees alone."

"But she gave it to me as a thank you for giving her advice about a problem with her roommate." He says sitting down.

"She has a roommate?" Harper asks.

"Yup, and she says the guy is nice but I say he's an ass for making her feel bad."

"Making her feel bad how?" Lincoln asks him.

"Well they had an argument and she feels bad for yelling at him, but I'm sure the guy deserved it."

Bellamy takes the coffee that Octavia offers him.

"What's her name?" Raven asks.

They all sit waiting and if Bellamy was being honest, everyone wanted to know the name of the mysterious Blondie Murphy has talked about more than a few times during the last year. Well except Monty and Harper who know it already.

And to Bellamy's surprise so did he and his sister and Lincoln.

"It's Clarke." Murphy smirks.

Bellamy chokes on his coffee. "Griffin?"

"What?" Murphy looks at him.

"Is her name Clarke Griffin?"

"I don't know." "Yes, how did you know?" Murphy and Monty say in unison.

They all turn to him waiting for an response, but a grin spreads impossibly wide on Murphy's face. "You're the roommate, aren't you?"

"Yup," Octavia smirks.

"I knew I was right about her roommate being an asshole."

Everyone laughs and Bellamy picks up one of his fries and throws it at him. "What did she say?"

"I'm not telling you." Bellamy glares at him and Murphy rolls his eyes. "That doesn't work on me Blake. All I'll say is hear her out." He looks at him serious this time. "Seems like she's been through a lot so take it easy on her."

So Bellamy isn't the only one to notice, huh.

Clarke is lucky she didn't get fired after breaking three plates and managed to cut her middle finger. She is exhausted and still doesn't know how to face Bellamy. She walks out of The Dropship and spots Bellamy leaning against the hood of his black mustang, smoking a cigarette. She immediately wants to turn around and hide inside the restaurant, but she needs to face him sooner or later so she makes her way towards him.

He stares at her until she is standing in front of him. "Hey." She says softly.

"Hey." His eyes never leaves hers.

She glances at the cigarette between his fingers. "I didn't know you smoke."

"Want some?" He offers.

She crinkles her nose in distaste. "No, thanks." He throws in on the ground and steps on it. "I could have waited for you to finish it."

"I could tell you don't like the smell of it." He says.

She creases her brows. "You didn't have to do that."

He looks at her. "I wanted to."

"Stop looking at me like that." She looks away and leans on the car's hood next to him.

"Like what?"

_Like you want me._

"I want to apologize for this morning." She takes a deep breath. "You have been so nice to me, super kind and I yelled at you. It's just..." She stares ahead. "My father died in a car accident when I was fourteen." It's the first time she says it out loud. "He was the kindest man I've known and I loved him very much... after he passed away my mother..." She swallows the lump in her throat. "My mother was broken, she lost her job and became a slave to drugs, welcomed different men to her bed... Blamed me for my father's death." A tear slips down her cheek and she brushes it away. "The thing is that the streets were my home for five years until Finn -my ex- welcomed me to his home." She sighs. "And for the past seven years that I have been on my own, no one has shown me a shred of kindness." She gazes up at him and finds him already staring at her, his jaw set. "But you have, you, Octavia and even Lincoln have been nice to me and I guess it's been a bit overwhelming." Bellamy gently places his hand on her cheek and wipes away a tear she didn't notice escaped her eyes. "So I'm sorry."

He strokes her cheek and creases his eyebrows. "Who knew Murphy could give good advices?"

She arcs an eyebrow. "You know Murphy?"

He scoffs, "Unfortunately."

She chuckles, "He's not that bad."

"Try spending half your life knowing him, then we can talk about it."

She laughs at that and when she looks back at him, his face soft, caring and worried he says, "I'm sorry about your lost."

Tears immediately blur her sight and stream down her face. Bellamy pulls her to his chest and hugs her tight and Clarke can't help but sob. It's the first time someone tells her that, not even her mom had said those words. When she lost her father all she needed was her mother to hug her and reassure her that everything was going to be fine, but all she got was hate. Hate and blame that left her broken. Not only did she lose her dad, but she also lost her mom to drugs and she was alone... until she met Bellamy.

She hugs him back, calmness spreads inside her as she feels his scent and hears his whispered words on top of her head. "Everything will be okay. I've got you."

She pulls away enough to look up at him. "Thank you, Bellamy."

He smiles down at her and man, that does things to her. "Let's go home, Princess."

Her heart skips a beat. _Home_. She smiles back. "Yeah, let's go home."


End file.
